


lonely

by marthenotmartha



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthenotmartha/pseuds/marthenotmartha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the Doctor’s companion, friend and family. She had grown so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble that I wrote whilst listening to "Drops of Jupiter" by Train on repeat.

Travelling with the Doctor had changed Rose Tyler. She was no longer the inexperienced teenage girl she once had been, working in a shop and living with her mum, she was so much more. She was Rose Tyler, defender of the earth. She was Dame Rose Tyler of the Powell Estate. She was the Doctor’s companion, friend and family. She had grown so much.

Whenever she’d visit home, she couldn’t help but feel bored. Whenever she complained about it, the Doctor would smirk and her mum would start claiming that he was turning her into a female version of him. Sometimes she even slapped him. “Don’t you go turning her into a babbling idiot” she’d say. Rose would just laugh at the two of them and change the subject.

When it came down to it, maybe she was starting to act a lot like the Doctor. But was that really such a bad thing? The Doctor was fantastic. He could save entire worlds, and still have time to take Rose for chips back at the good old earth. Granted, he owned a time machine, and he had all the time in the universe, but still. Rose had never met anyone like him. 

But when those thoughts reached the surface of her mind, she was forced to remember all the not-so-great parts about the Doctor. How he sometimes had to make tough decisions. How he sometimes locked people out, even her. How he was the loneliest creature in the universe, even if he was surrounded by people that loved and adored him. How no one would ever be able to feel the pain that he felt, no matter how much they lost. ‘Cause he had lost everything, except from his flying blue box. So maybe being the female version of the Doctor wasn’t so great. Maybe what her mother meant when she said that was that he was isolating her. That he was turning her into a soldier, ready to defend what she loved no matter the price. That may seem like a good thing to others, but Rose knew better.

The Doctor was lonely, and Rose Tyler tried the best she could to make that feeling disappear. But in the end he’d ended up lonelier than ever.  


So when she was stood there, at that beach in Norway, she wanted to tell him. That he needed to find someone, and try to dull the pain. That he shouldn’t be lonely, not ever, because if anyone deserved being loved, it was him. But before she could, he was torn away from her, and they were both lonely.


End file.
